


Bedroom Hymns

by stardust_rain



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_rain/pseuds/stardust_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not here looking for absolution. A Luther/Ripley vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

 

**title:** bedroom hymns

**artist:** florence and the machine

**download:** [Mediafire (163 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/vao9kvjs3mbaqdb/bedroom_hymns1.mp4)

warnings: canon-typical violence, quick cuts, mild strobe lights. spoilers up to s3.

(also on [tumblr](http://stardust-rain.tumblr.com/post/138747229640/im-not-here-looking-for-absolution-john-luther). drop me a comment!)


End file.
